Problem: First consider the expression for: Take the quantity of $2$ times $x$ and add $1$. Now select the answer that matches the following: the sum of $-9$ and the product of $5$ and that expression
Answer: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $2$ times $x$ $2 \times x = \color{orange}{2x}$ What does adding $1$ to $2x$ do? $2x$ $ + 1$ What is the product of $5$ times that expression $5 \times (2x + 1) = \color{orange}{5(2x+1)}$ What is the sum of $-9$ and $\color{orange}{5(2x+1)}$ $5(2x+1)$ $ - 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $5(2x+1)-9$.